If I Could Change Anything
by Apocalypse Sugar
Summary: Claire is a young Rock star who's dream is suddenly crushed just as she was climbing to the top of her fame. But when she's dumped in the middle of nowhere in Forget-Me-Not Valley she finds her older brother with his family. Can she start a new life here?
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

**Claire is a young Rock star who's dream is suddenly crushed just as she was climbing to the top of her fame. But when she's dumped in the middle of nowhere in Forget-Me-Not Valley she finds her older brother with his young wife and teenage son. Will she forget her past and start a new life?**

**Hope you enjoy. ^^**

**RxR**

**-------**

Claire crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap. She was in the back of the luxurious limo with a blind fold over her face. Her outfit was perfect enough for a runway, but alas, it was only one of her band mates 'surprises'. They always did this to her, take her off into an unknown area, blindfold her and end up taking her to movie premiere or a gig to save the whales. Anything along those lines. To her it was pretty annoying, but she secretly loved it.

But she was nervous about this particular 'surprise'. They were traveling along a bumpy road because she could feel that sensitivity of the tires on the ground as the car choked back and forth causing her manger Steve to keep grazing her arm with his. Also unlike other times everyone was silent, when usually there would be playful teasing, and taunting.

She turned her head toward the window and just looked in that direction even though she couldn't see anything. "Where are we going?" She asked with a giggle hoping she would get a small dose of teasing, but not a single word came from Jimmy or Hiraku. Which was still odd, even for them? "Come on guys, usually your teasing me." She reached across to the row in front of her and tapped Jimmy's knee but she still didn't get a response. Strange.

Claire tilted her head. "Where are we going?!" She asked grabbing her Manager's sleeve and pulling on it furiously. No one was telling her, so she was becoming pretty scared.

She could feel the limo stop and sighed. Maybe it wasn't too much of a trick after all. Or maybe it was? Maybe it was? Was it? All these questions were buzzing through her mind until the silence broke. "You can take it off." Steve pulled his sleeve away and chuckled.

Claire placed her hands on her blindfold and pulled it off. She looked out the window to see the entrance to a farm. She didn't recognize it. "Why are we here?" She asked looking toward everyone. No one said a word as Jimmy and Hiraku kept their heads down. So she turned fully to her left to see her Manager looking straight at her.

"What is this about?" She asked again. After a moment of silence her Manager spoke. "Get out." He commented pointing to the door on her right.

She cocked her head and squinted. "What?" Was this some kind of sick joke? Was it fools day or something, and she just didn't remember?

"You heard me." He leaned across the seat and opened the door on the other side of her. "Get out." He said pointing to the door. When she didn't budge he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her leg before pushing her out of the car and watched her stumble to the ground.

"Hey!" She shouted from the ground as she watched him shut the door. After only 3 seconds of being on the ground the limo started up its engine and pulled a quick turn around the Inn and made its way back across the bridge leaving a dirt cloud before her.

"Are you alright?" She heard a voice ask as the figure bent down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. He cleared his throat as the dust cleared before her. Claire looked over at the figure. She blinked and grabbed the sleeves on his shirt. "Jack!" She shouted pulling him into her arms as she placed her head on his shoulder and began to cry. Claire was so confused, Why are Jack here?

Jack placed his hand on her head. "Don't be upset." He pulled away and placed his arm around his little sister. "Why don't you start out taking a nice nap? And maybe you'll feel better." He commented as they both moved to the farm house on the front of the property. She smiled as she opened the door and he followed. "Just crawl in and let me know when you feel better." Claire watched as he shut the door of the house and left her alone.

She turned back to the living room setting and let out a sigh as she strolled through the living room. Of course the house was bigger than it had been over ten years ago but she tried not to think of it as a bad thing, Uncle Stan never upgraded it. Jack had gotten rid of all of the old furniture their Uncle had and replaced it. Glancing around the room she saw a set of stairs that lead to the upstairs and there were two other doors on the opposite side of the room. One had to be the bathroom, while the other was….. Well she didn't know.

Minding her own business she headed for the stairs. But she stopped when the creaking of wood upstairs got louder and louder. 'Must be Jack's wife.' Claire did know about her, but she had never met her. He said something once before about her name being Amy or like Ashley. Something along those lines.

Expecting someone to come down any minute she placed her hands behind her back and waited, wanting to see the women of Jack's dreams. The only thing going through her mind was what she looked like. Would she have blonde or brown hair? Were her eyes blue?

Instantly shaking her head she heard two deep voices coming down stairway. With a tilt of her head two young boys around her age came down the stairs laughing, the one that caught her eye the most was the red headed boy. Not exactly who she was expecting.

The smile on Claire's face quickly faded as she looked up at them before they noticed her. Soon the blond one grabbed the red-heads sleeve and dropped his jaw. "Do you know who she is?" He asked continuing to tug on his sleeve.

"I don't know…" He responded pulling away from his friend's grasp and continued down the rest of the steps and stood in front of Claire with his arms crossed. He was at least a foot taller than her if not more. "Who are you anyway?" He asked when his friend joined him on the ground level.

"Dude. You know who she is." The blond whispered to the red-head. But Claire couldn't make out what he was saying but all she knew is that the red-head lifted his leg in back of him and knocked the blond right in the shin. Ouch.

Ignoring the jab Claire asked anyway. "Umm." Claire scratched the back of her head as she took a step back so she could look at his face without making her neck suffer. "I'm Claire. Um. Jack's my brother. May I ask who you are?" She crossed her arms also; she wasn't going to be intimidated by this boy.

"Jack's one and only son." He chuckled letting his long hair move around his face. But he didn't look like Jack.

Claire blinked as she looked up at him. How could she have a nephew and not know anything about him until now? Jack obviously failed to mention him when he would visit her a couple times a year. It obviously didn't matter. "Aw, you're so cute~" The blond giggled, gripping his cheeks like any aunt would. She would have said his name but she had no idea what it was.

To Claire's surprise he backed away and ran one hand through his red hair. "I'm sure Jack has said something about me before. Right?" She stared up at him as he just shrugged.

"No actually. It never came up." He paused for a second as just stared at her. "Wait, how old are you?" Of course Claire knew this question was going to come up.

"Eighteen." She responded crossing her arms back across her chest. Whenever people asked her age they didn't believe her, especially if they knew Jack. Since Jack was over 19 years older than she was.

"I'd believe it." The blond boy responded with a laugh and went to high-five his red-headed friend, but he just looked back at him with a smug look written all over his face. Claire just giggled into her palm.

"But I'm Seventeen?" He said while his smug look turned to a confused look. "And my Dad is Thirty-Eight." With a shake of the head he dismissed it. "Whatever, See ya." He walked right past Claire as the blond boy followed.

"Call me." Claire turned in the direction of the door to find the blond boy handing her a piece of paper before running to the door to catch up to his friend.

The thing is Claire wouldn't know who to ask for when she called.

After lying in Jack's King sized bed for over an hour Claire had decided to ditch the idea of sleeping and just have a cup of coffee and watch T.V. Strolling into the cozy living room Claire took a seat on the tan leather couch and felt the cushions hug her body. It felt nice.

Her cold hands flipped through the channels trying to find at least a decent show to watch. But it seemed the only things that were on were the Weather Channel, the Cooking Channel, the farming Channel and then a black and white static channel. Nothing worth watching.

With a sigh Claire shut the television back off and lifted herself up only to make her way to the kitchen archway. The sight of it made her gasp, it was so beautiful. The entire room was decorated like a 50's diner. The breakfast table was a red glitter booth with a white table in the center. On the walls hung black and white photos of celebrities, old fashion cars and skylines. The counters and cabinets were pure white with red accents, while under her feet the black and white tiles glistened on to the mirrored ceiling.

She breathed in the warm air and smiled. It even smelled like an old 50's diner, burger and fries. Claire walked and ran her hand across the counter top feeling the smooth edge in between her fingertips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her blonde hair whipped on her tan face as she turned to see who was speaking to her. She was a short black-haired woman that hung around her heavily freckled face and sliced across her forehead in a blunt bang cut. Her black pantsuit complimented her small figure and also her dark brown eyes sparkled like the black tiles on the ground. But they stayed focused on Claire while her hands rested on her narrow hips.

"Oh I was just checking out the kitchen." Claire said with a fake smile plastered on her face. She slowly lifted her hand back to her side. Did no one want her to be this house? "I'm sorry, you must be Amy? Jack's wife. I'm Claire, his sister." The blond extended her hand and smiled, she needed to get on this woman's good side because she had no idea how long she would be staying.

"Please." The woman pushed the introduction aside before crossing her arms. "I am Jack's wife but my name sure as hell isn't Amy. It's Victoria." Claire watched her small figure walk to the fridge and open its polished ivory door.

"Oh I'm sorry. Jack had mentioned a couple years ago that his wife's name was Amy. I must have misheard." Claire swiped her bangs off her sweating forehead, she was so confused, and this woman didn't look a day over thirty there could be no way she could be married to Jack for eighteen years.

Claire heard a slight giggle from Victoria. It was like she might have read her mind. "I can see why, I've only been married to Jack for three years now. Before we moved out here that is, not that I had a choice." She quickly shut the fridge and turned back around to Claire. "And I thought Jack's little sister would be older, but you look about the same age as his son Addison."

"Well I'm eighteen so I'm only a year older." Claire shrugged crossing her right hand over her stomach and running her left through her tangled blond hair letting out a laugh to lighten the situation, but it wasn't helping.

"Still. I think Parents should stop having kids once their first born turns twenty. It's just weird." Victoria dropped her arms and walked back to the archway. This made the singer feel like punching the tiny girl right in her perky happy face.

"Funny. But you're obviously not the same age as Jack? Are you?" Claire placed her second arm with the one on her stomach.

"No, I'm actually fifteen years younger. But that's different." She winked before leaving the room. Leaving Claire feeling like a waste of space and the urge to turn the white counter in front of her, to green.


	2. Teenagers Scare the Shit Out of Me

**Okay in this Chapter I've changed things up a bit. You'll find out once you read~**

--------

That dinner that night had been awkward. No one said anything, it was either the situation or they were always quiet at dinner or even that they were all choking down their food. But Claire did her best to try and ignore it.

"You going to eat that?" Claire lifted her head up to see Addison motioning toward her chicken breast. Normally people would ask her for her food if they noticed it went untouched.

"Um, No I'm a vegetarian" Claire lied as she watched the red-head reached across the booth and stab her chicken to lift it off her plate and put it onto his. For some reason that action always made her sick, even it is wasn't meat.

"Why is that?" Victoria kept her eyes on her plate and continued to eat the unappealing meal she had cooked.

Claire didn't want to answer in fear of saying something wrong, just because she didn't want to eat the over seasoned chicken. "Well to tell you the truth." The blond paused trying to think of a good reason why she was a 'vegetarian'. "I've just decided now that I want to be one."

Maybe that wasn't the best answer. Victoria looked up to for the first time she had since the afternoon. "Oh, I see." Claire could feel the tension building up in the room, but it didn't help that Addison and Jack were suppressing their chuckles and grinning to not upset the women of the household.

And just like that the silence began again. Claire would give anything to be somewhere else right now. She had to do something. "Well thank you for dinner. But I think I might go for a walk." Her blue eyes searched everyone's faces, but no one said anything.

"I'll just go then…." Claire stood up and began to walk to the archway of the kitchen before Victoria spoke up.

"Take your plate to the sink." She commented still in mid-cut in her chicken breast. "If you're going to be staying here you need to learn how we do things around here."

"Right…" The blond walked back to the table and lifted her ivory plate. She silently walked behind the counter and set it down next to the sink.

Claire could hear Jack and Addison's muffled chuckles as she left the room. God it was almost like torture and it had only been one day.

Heading toward the stairs Claire ditched the idea of a walk. She was just going to find the guest room and go to bed to sleep off this awful day.

"Where are you going?" The singer turned back toward the kitchen in mid-step. Addison was standing in the archway and stared at her as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. "That's my room. You can't go up there." He commented running his hand through his dark red hair.

"Oh there's just one room up there?" Claire pointed to the darkness up above. "But where else am I supposed to stay?" She asked as he just looked at her like it was obvious.

"Uhh? The couch?" He responded pointing to the brown leather in the middle of the room.

"Non-sense. You have two beds in your room, use them!" Jack suddenly came into the room before walking to his bed room. "There's no way my sister is going to stay on the couch." He laughed and entered his room.

A frustrated sigh came from Addison's lips as he pushed past Claire and up the wooden staircase. Claire quietly followed, the last thing she needed was to lash out on her nephew.

Opening her eyes Claire smiled. The bedroom looked like any other teenage boys room. Posters were plastered on all of the walls along with photos of Addison and his friends. The two twin sized beds were cornered on the far side of the room with an end table trapped in the corner.

Claire watched Addison walk to the messy bed on the right and sit down. "Not what you expected?" He asked with a chuckle before lifting his feet.

"Uh, no?!" Claire giggled as she turned the corner so she could exit the small nook of the room and possibly find the bathroom. But she gasped. What she saw was truly amazing. It was a poster of her and her old band; it was from their one and only tour. She chuckled as she eyed she wild blond hair, and dark eye make-up. Along with her black skinny jeans, white tank top, biker boots and small leather jacket; Claire then realized something, she looked completely ridiculous.

"Eh!" Claire looked over to Addison to see him jumping off the bed and sprinting toward her and the poster. "You're not supposed to see that." He got right in between her and poster to try and block her view, but it was difficult due to the small oak dresser blocking him from getting closer to the wall.

"Oh it's all right. I think it's cute you liked my band." She let out another giggle before walking to the free bad and taking a seat.

Addison just let out a sigh of relief and walked back to his bed. Like a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Seating back down he rested his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"But I have to know one thing…." Claire stroked her chin, she curious about a lot of things. But this was the question that most fit the situation. "When I met you earlier today you pretended to not know who I was. Then I come in here and I see that poster." She pointed to the poster. "Why would you lie about that?"

Claire could hear him sigh before she looked over at him. "It's only because I didn't want you to get full of yourself. Because then you would have thought you were higher then you actually were." He let out a chuckle. "Hey I got a question for you too." The red-head smiled.

"Yeah?" Claire was afraid of what her nephew would ask of her.

"Why are you here?" His question was very up forward, but Claire didn't mind.

"Well I got kicked out of the band. I guess." Claire sighed and rested her head against the wall behind her as Addison opened his eyes and snickered, which soon turned to laughter. The singer was offended, how could her nephew laugh at something so serious. "It's not that funny you know?" she snapped maybe to get him to stop.

"I'm not. Laughing. Ha. At you." Addison continued to laugh; he obviously knew the situation was serious but he didn't care. "Why would. Haha. They do. That?" Claire could see him wipe a tear from his eye as she stared him down. After he had calmed down after thirty seconds he finished. "You're the singer, and quite frankly they both suck at singing harmony. I mean have you heard them? Suckyyyyy." He began laughing all over again, but this time Claire joined in since he was completely right.

There laughing was silenced when they both heard a distance voice coming up the staircase. "We're leaving now! See you later!" It was Jack. Claire was wondering what was up so she just looked at Addison who shrugged.

"Okay! See ya!" He shouted back before winking at Claire. They sat in silence as they heard the door below them shut.

"What's that about?" Claire asked curious about where Jack and Victoria were going. Did they leave their teenage son home alone often?

"Well every night they go to the bar for an evening of drinks with the other parents in town. Usually all of them get drunk and pass out right when they get home." Addison chuckled before getting up off his bed and walking to the bathroom. "This gives us kids' time to fool around for a couple hours. And tonight is the night the kids from Mineral Town come from over the Mountain." He smiled walking out with a set of clothes that he tossed to Claire. "You're going to need these."

Claire eyed the loose blue T-shirt and white shorts. "Wait? You actually want me to go with you?" She asked slipping the shorts on under her dress since Addison had gone back into the bathroom.

"Rock wants you to go. He asked me to ask you." Addison nodded as he opened one of the bathroom drawers and pulled out his toothbrush and a small bottle that looked like breath spray, obviously he wanted to impress someone. Most likely a girl.

"Oh." Claire giggled as she shut the door to the bathroom. Rock must have been the blond boy from before. What an original name.

"I guess your okay now." Addison said through the door even though his mouth was full of bubbles and Claire didn't hear him anyway.

Claire lifted off the remainder of her dress and pulled the T-shirt over her head and brought the hem down to her hips. The shirt was obviously Addison's since it was dangling and completely covered the shorts which she could tell they weren't Addison's. But she didn't mind.

Soon Addison left the bathroom and guided the way down the stairs and out the door. "My bike and board on the other side of the house." He stated as they quickly made their way there.

Addison picked up the board as Claire went straight for the bike. "We're supposed to meet Rock and Lumina at the base of the mountain in ten. So hurry." He dropped the board and started his way down the farm to entrance as Claire hiked her leg up and sat on the hard seat and began to peddle in fear of crashing into something even though the sun hadn't set yet.

It didn't take the two long to reach the foot of the path where they waited for Rock and Lumina. "So who is Lumina? Is she like Rock's girlfriend?" Claire had to ask since Addison hadn't mentioned her before.

"Oh, she's the only teenage girl in town. She's only fifteen so... No she isn't with Rock; he's four years older than her." Addison looked like he was going to laugh at the suggestion but didn't. "Speak of the devil."

Claire turned her blond head and watched the blond boy struggle to balance his bike with the honey-colored haired girl and her short plaid dress brought attention to her tan legs, which looked pretty toned who was sitting on the front of it laughing and telling him to go faster while he seemed to bitching for her to shut up and just get her own bike. It was quite amusing.

"We're finally here." Lumina sighed before placing her eyes on Claire. "Who's she?" She blinked before opening her mouth only to cover it to hide her gasp. "You're CLAIRE MONO!" She squealed but didn't get very far since Rock and Addison covered her mouth with their four hands before she pulled away. "Oh my God it's such a pleasure to meet you." She gushed keeping her butt planted on the handle bars.

"Let's just go, we have to get to the half way point in twenty minutes and it takes thirty to get there." Addison sighed, picking up his board and handing it to Claire.

"Wait I can't skateboard?" She commented trying to hand it back to her nephew. But he didn't take it.

"No you hold it and get off the bike." She did as she was told as Addison got on the bike and rubbed the red handle bars in front of him. "May I offer you a seat on the Addison bullet train?" He began to chuckle as Claire sat down.

The ride wasn't a very long one since Mineral Town was the same distance. "I see the others." Rock daring lifted his hand to point to them even though everyone could see the small crowd of people waiting for them. From what Claire could see there were four guys and four girls, they were in pairs also.

"Who's the hot blond chick?!" The darkest of the boys shouted before the brown haired girl sitting on his bike gasp and turned around to face him.

"You can't say things like that! Especially if I'm right here!" She shouted turning back around in a pout and everyone laughed except her and Claire.

As the Forget-Me-Not riders came to a stop a silence filled the air as the eight teenagers from the neighboring town stared at Claire. Addison coughed as he placed his hand on Claire's shoulder. "Everyone this is my aunt…"

"Oh my God, that's fucking Claire Mono!" The Boy in the baseball cap pointed at her as the girls squealed, except Lumina since she did it earlier.

"Calm down!" Addison shouted as everyone stopped what they were saying and the boy with the cap lowered his hand. He obviously had power in the group. "Anyway. This is my Aunt Claire." He lifted her hand off of her shoulder and pointed to the boy and girl on the far right. "That's Rick and Popuri; their parents run the Chicken farm in Mineral Town."

The two waved and Claire waved back as Addison continued on to the couple that was arguing before. "That's Kai and Karen. Karen's parents run the supermarket while Kai's father has the restaurant on the beach." Continuing down the line there was a red head and the boy in the baseball cap. "Ann and Gray. Ann's Mother and Father are the Inn Keepers while Gray lives with his Grandfather who operates the blacksmith shop." Then last were the boy and girl who hadn't said a word. "Cliff and Elli." He paused and laughed at the two since neither of them was paying attention. They were staring deep into each other's eyes and giggling. "Elli lives with her Grandmother and baby brother, while Cliff. Well Cliff works with his Uncle and Aunt on the vineyard."

Claire looked up and down the row of bikes trying to remember everyone's name. They all had unique traits about them so it wasn't hard to tell them apart. But in this light it was hard to tell

She looked around and saw all the girls getting off their bikes so she did the same. Claire could tell all the girls were in between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. Lumina had to be the youngest next up had to be Popuri, then Elli, along with Ann then Her leaving Karen to be older.

As for the boys Rick and Kai were the oldest coming next being Rock and Gray. Last would have to be Addison then Cliff. But she was just going off gut instinct.

"So what do we do now?" Claire leaned into the girl with the short red hair, Ann. What could they possibly do in near darkness?

She looked over at Claire and smiled. "Well usually we watch the Sunset first. But after that there's all different kinds of activates. Like last night we all played truth or dare. Oh my God it was so fun. And Gray had to…" The red head was starting to get on Claire's nerves. She talked too much, so she toned out and watched the guys across the small clearing still on their bikes talking and laughing.

"Hey the sun is about to set!" It was Lumina. She was giggling when Claire turned to her. Her honey colored hair blew with the slight wind as she took a seat on the edge of the cliff and everyone soon joined her, but continued to mingle with one another.

Claire felt so out of place. Everyone seemed to be paired off. Rick's hand rested on top of Ann's as they stayed seat next to each other. Kai had his arm around Karen while her head rested on his shoulder. Elli was sitting on Cliff's lap as he was whispering in her ear and she giggled. Lumina who had been lifted off the cliff and was on Addison's back pig back style even though she insisted he put her down, but she was giggling so it really didn't seem like she wanted him too. Then of course Gray had his arms wrapped around Popuri's waist. So that left her and Rock. They were standing on opposite sides of the cliff and neither of them made an effort to move closer to one another. Waste of time.

But the Sunset was beautiful. Much more colorful and bright then it was in the city. Happy ending to a pretty crappy day.

At the bright pink and purple lights descended into the ocean someone had to say something to ruin the moment. "EHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai shouted doing his best to imitate a game show buzzer.

Everyone laughed except Claire and for some reason Rock. Maybe because they weren't having as much fun as everyone else. "So what now?" Claire asked as all the eyes on the ground were looking up at her.

"I brought the drinks." Karen cooed ripping out from Kai's grasp and made her way to the bikes were she struggled to untie a large blue cooler that was strapped on the back of Kai's bike. After help from Kai, Addison, and Gray all four of them were able to undo all the knots and drag it toward everyone else. "Tonight's game is 'I have never'." Karen announced with a proud smile as she opened the chest to three cool cases of beer. "Claire do you know how to play?"

Claire could feel all eyes on her again. "Um. Is it alright if we drink that?" Her slim finger pointed to the cooler as she took a seat on the cold ground.

Karen waved her hand. "Of course it is. There isn't a set drinking age in these parts. Now have you heard of the game or not?" Claire could tell this girl was very persistent.

"No. No I haven't. Would you mind explaining?" The singer rested her hands on her lap as everyone got situated in their spots on the ground and waited for Karen to pass the beer.

"Of course." Karen began to pull the cans of beer out and pass them around the circle using a chain reaction so no one would have to get up. "Okay so it goes like this. Once it's your turn you say something you've never done, like 'I've never been to another country' or 'I've never made-out in a laundry room'. Just stuff like that. And if anyone in the circle has done it then they take a mouth full of their drink. But if no one takes a drink then you have to take a drink." Karen nodded as she pulled out her own beer. "Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Claire gave a thumbs up as the popping of tops began and her voice was washed out. With a shrug she popped her can and set it down in front of her like everyone else.

"I'll go first." Lumina raised her hand and smiled. "Okay. I have never taken a bath in my swimsuit." She raised her can even though it was unneeded. She was obviously expecting no one to take a drink. But Gray, Addison and Cliff did. Everyone laughed except them.

"Reasons?" Lumina placed her can on the dirt and sighed.

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle. With one bathroom that doesn't have a lock. So yes I take baths with my swimsuit on." Cliff said as though it wasn't his fault, but it just made everyone crack up.

"Well I've walked in on my Gramps before." A chorus of 'eews' and 'grosses' filled the circle. "BUT I'd be mortified if he did the same to me." Claire could tell Gray had a shiver. She saw him pull his hat down and looked away from Popuri as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Addison laughed. "Come on. None of you swam in the bathtub and played underwater adventure? Come on." Everyone started laughing even Gray.

"Kay. Addison your turn." Karen stated with still one last giggle that came out in between her words.

"Let's see…." Addison paused; Claire could tell he was just doing it for dramatic effect. "I have never made-out with anyone here." There was a long pause.

"Lies!" Ann laughed and shouted. "Last Summer, you and I made-out. And I remember because you stopped right in the middle and commented on how you didn't know where my hair begun and where my skin ended because my face was so flushed. Then I said I could say the same for you."

"Fine. How about… I have never eaten sushi." Addison obviously didn't want to go farther on the subject of Him and Ann since Lumina had already tightened her grip on his sleeve. Everyone took a drink. "Claire's next." He quickly picked and snickered.

The truth was Claire couldn't think of anything she hadn't done. It seemed she had done it all. "I have never climbed a tree." All the boys and Karen took a drink. The singer felt she had done well, at least for her first time playing the game, and her first question.

For the next couple of hours all different kinds of questions were asked. And whoever has the most empty cans loses. Which of course was Claire.


	3. Girls Day In

**I'm Sorry that this chapter is basicly nothing. But bare with me, it has some important information in it.**

**-----------**

"_Claire… Claire…. Are you awake?" _Claire turned over thinking she was just hearing things in her dream. "Claire!"

A shout finally awoke the sleeping girl "Ahh!" making her to jolt up which caused her to bump heads with the person over her bed. Claire just rubbed her head.

"Ow." He muttered straightening his legs and stepping backward and tripping on a pile of clothes and falling on his back. "OW!" He yelled louder before beginning to chuckle. "I see your awake now." He commented standing up and rubbing his backside. It was Addison.

Claire began to giggle, only causing her headache to get worse. "Ouch. Don't do that ever again. Or at least stand back." Her giggled died into a groan as she slid her legs to the side of the single bed; they were limp and felt like noodles. This never happened to Claire during a hangover.

"How did we get home last night?" The blond had to ask as she reached for Addison's hands to help pull her up.

"Well what's the last you remember?" Addison wanted to fill her in on all the details as he pulled her to her feet.

"Last thing I remember was where Rick said 'I have never been in a rock band.' Then I took a big sip, but that's all I remember." Claire confessed. "Why did something good happen?"

"Uhhhh." Addison was silent. He retreated to the bathroom and began searching for through the drawers until her came back in the room. "Open your mouth." He commented grabbing her chin as he held a small spray bottle in the other.

"But why do I…" Claire was cut off.

"Just do it." He commanded and she did what she was told. The red head lifted the small bottled and pressed down three times and left go of her chin. "There."

"Bleh!" She could feel the spearmint taste invade her mouth. She knew what it was for those. For the Alcohol breath.

"Don't blame me." He commented spraying some in his mouth also and nearly gagged. "Blame your experiences." Addison chuckled tossing the small bottle in a random direction before heading toward the bathroom.

"So what did happen last night?" She needed to know. Only thinking if she did something wrong, which was most likely the case.

"Long story short." Addison began as he grabbed something off the counter and opened the lid before setting it down, anyone could tell he was stalling for time. "You suggested spin the bottle and you kind of landed on Cliff."

Claire's mind stirred. What did this have to do with anything…? Was Cliff the one with the hat? Or the one with brown hair? She had no idea, so she just decided to listen. "And?"

"AND." She could tell he was getting frustrated, even though he already seemed that way before. "You kissed him, of course. But it wasn't like a kiss; it seemed to be more like something you would see in a romance movie. Very…" He paused, trying to think of the right word. "Graphic? If you want to put it that way. Elli was so pissed she didn't even ride home with him." The boy gave off a laugh before picking up his toothbrush to begin his morning routine.

"Really?" Claire tilted her head trying to rethink of the moment. "He's the brown-haired one right?" She had to ask. So she could at least know which girlfriend she pissed off.

Addison slowly turned toward his aunt with his mouth full of toothpaste as he looked at her with true amazement. Claire wasn't sure what it was for; it was just a simple question.

"Wow… You don't even know which one you kissed?" He said trying his best not to spit toothpaste everywhere. But as Claire could see some still landed on the counter. She watched him wipe the foam off his face with a rag and whip it across the bathroom.

He took two long breathes before stepping back into his room and looking down at his aunt. "Unbelievable." His long read hair swung across his face as he sighed.

"What?! I'm pretty sure he's the one with brown hair. Right?" She looked up at him gripping the bottom of her oversized blue shirt from the night before. Claire was going to have to ask to borrow something from Victoria.

Addison just nodded his head and walked past Claire to a pile of what she assumed was clean clothes.

"Hey do you mind if I just go down and see if I can find something in Victoria's closet?" The blonde pointed to the stairs that lead down stairs into the living room. She was hoping that she would at least have one good outfit.

"Well if you find anything. Tell me." Addison was shifting through his clothes as Claire walked down the stairs.

As she opened the door to Jack's bedroom a strong smell of lavender seeped the air and entered the living room. Of course the small room was empty with just a bed with two end tables occupying the open space. It looked more orderly since the day before, most likely having to do with Victoria.

She made her way to the closet, finding herself tip-toeing. But there was truly not need since Victoria had already left for work in the city and Jack was still working in the fields. Claire still felt the need to anyway.

Hearing the creeks of the wooden doors caused shivers down her spine, not sure why. The small rush gave her a thrill like no other. Again, Claire had no idea why.

Finally gazing upon the selection a frown appeared on her face as she lifted the first shirt she saw. All the clothes seemed to be ones that would fit a twelve year old. Then it came back to her mind, Victoria was a small girl.

With a sigh she placed the hanger back in the closet and quickly made her way out of the room and back up the stairs.

Claire could see Addison was already fully dressed and sitting on his unmade bed, obviously waiting for her. "Everything too small?" He asked like he could read her mind.

The blond nodded before stepping closer. "Would you mind if I just borrow something of yours? I'd rather wear baggy then tight." Before he could even answer she was shifting through piles of clean clothes that had been banished to the corner of the room.

Addison she minded his own business as he watched his aunt look through the pile finally deciding on something that looked fairly similar to the outfit she had on the night before. "Keeping the shorts?" He asked with a laugh as she quickly swapped shirts.

"Yeah. You have no pants in this pile." Claire commented walking over to her bed and sitting.

"Right." Addison paused. Claire could see his eyes guide toward the clock on end table that was trapped in the corner in between the beds. "It's almost ten." He commented looking back at Claire. "Oh which reminds me. Lumina wants you to meet her for lunch up at the Villa this afternoon."

Claire tilted her head and stood up just as Addison headed for the stairway. "Why would she want me there?"

"Something about getting to know you better. Since you two are the only two young girls in the valley. Blahh Blah Blah. You now all that crap."

"Um okay?" She couldn't really turn it down. The singer watched Addison descend down the stairs. "Hey where are you going?"

He turned around and shrugged. "I'm meeting Rock for the afternoon. He wanted to hit on the barmaid at the Blue bar." He paused once he saw Claire's confused face. "It's actually a joke… Since she's married, and like twenty years older than us. She finds it funny too, if that makes you feel any better."

"Why would I need to feel better?" Claire got closer and walked past him on the stairs. Truly it was odd that Addison would even mention that to her since it seemed Rock was falling for her, but she couldn't come off disappointed. She looked back at him; his face was more confused than her fake one five seconds before. "Really, it's not like I'm with him or anything."

"I guess." Claire could hear Addison mutter behind her as they made their way to the front door. "From what I hold you last night I would think you would want to jump on the chance of being with him. I mean since he's a nice guy, and he's..."

"Stop." Claire stopped walking and looked toward Addison. "You don't really need to feed me that speech. I can get anyone I want."

"Right…" Addison snickered, Claire thought he might have given an eye roll along with it but she couldn't tell.

"What do you mean right?" Claire turned to him since they were outside now. "I can get any guy I wanted." She informed him again.

Addison just sighed and moved off the subject. "Let's just go. I can show you where Lumina's house is." He grabbed her wrist and walked to the entrance of the farm. Claire stayed quiet as he continued to drag her in the opposite direction they headed the night before. She hadn't been to this side of town, hopefully Lumina had a place where the two of them could eat lunch; this village was always very small.

The redhead stopped in front of a grey cement building and let go of his aunt's wrist. "This is the bar. I'll be here if you need me." Addison said looking down at her as she just looked up blinking a couple times. "Oh yeah." His hand lifted from his side and hit himself on the forehead. "Lumina's house is on the top of that hill over there." He pointed to the path that past the three house houses the lined the street. "Big mansion. You can't miss it."

"Mansion?" Claire asked surprised. Lumina didn't dress like she lived in a mansion.

"Yeah, where do you think she lived in?"

"I don't know…" Claire paused. "Maybe a house?!" The blond sighed before just walking away. "I'll see you at home." She waved her hand before Addison could say another word.

The walk was a silent one. Unlike most times when she was alone she didn't talk to herself, so the only sound in her ear was the slight wind that swept through the valley. It seemed almost too quiet, Claire felt too on the edge the rest of the way up the hill.

"Wow…" Claire stopped at the gate to admire the masterpiece in front of her own two eyes. "It's… It's…" She took in a breath as her vision was filled with the giant beige building and glorious fountain.

"May I help you?" Claire turned her head to the left to a see an older man with powder white hair. He looked around her father's age.

"Umm yeah. I'm here to see Lumina?" The blond said with a nod and a smile.

"Miss Lumina is inside practicing her piano, if you want to go wait in there your welcome." The man nodded before walking back to tend the garden that was on the patch of the front lawn to the left of the giant mansion.

"Miss Lumina huh?" Claire muttered and snickered before going around the square fountain and entering the grand entrance door. Once it was open the singer could hear the notes of the grand piano in her ear. It was very relaxing.

All the sudden it stopped. "Who's there?" Claire could hear Lumina as she stood outside the doors. "Murry? Go away! There isn't any food here." Claire also heard a heavy sigh before she entered.

"Sorry Lumina, it's just me." Claire smiled and waved the young girl at the piano. Lumina was dress the exact same she had been the other day. But Claire didn't feel the need to point it out.

Lumina stood up from the piano and walked over to Claire with a smile plastered on her perky little face. "No no. I'm sorry. I had mistaken you for Murrey. He's just always coming around here to look for food. He should just get a job you know what I mean?"

Claire just listened to Lumina go on and on about this Murrey fellow she knew nothing about. She was quite the little chatter box.

"But anyway." Lumina placed her arms at her sides and straightened out the front of her short dress then smiled up at Claire. "Ready for Lunch?" She asked pointing behind her.

Claire slowly nodded as Lumina grabbed her wrist the same way Addison did minutes earlier and lead her to the dining area. It was just as nice as the main foyer room at the front of the mansion. "Sebastian has it all set up. Just grab anything you like."

The blonde's eyes gazed over the display. All the plates were set up buffet style with piles upon piles of bread, cheese, crackers and small finger sandwiches. "Are you having a party?" Claire had to ask, no one just had all this food laying around their house. Did they?

Lumina moved her head from side to side. "No… Auntie Romania likes to have food out of unexpected guests. Well except for Murrey." The honey haired girl giggled as she reached for a finger sandwich.

Claire couldn't help but do the same. Something about this still seemed funny to her. "So you're the only teenage girl in the valley? Before I showed up anyway."

"Basically. Except for Rock's sister." Lumina looked over at Claire and must have caught up on her confusion. "Rock's younger sister joined his dad on his world travels. So she hasn't been around for around three years now. But she's due to come back next spring with Tim."

So Rock had a younger sister. She never would have known. "Does she look like Rock?" Claire needed to get a mental image of her, since she really couldn't base her appearance off Rock if she didn't look like him.

"Oh not at all. She looked like Ruby and Tim, while Rock surprisingly doesn't look like either of them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Rock has blond hair. But both his parents have jet black hair." Lumina grabbed a second sandwich along with some crackers which she kept in her hand just in case she had to something else and avoid talking with her mouth open.

"It's probably just a hidden gene somewhere in the family tree." Claire waved her hand; she wanted to think it was just nothing. Getting into other people's business wasn't really her thing, but she always ended up doing it anyway.

Lumina must have picked up on Claire's comfort level of the situation because she had stopped talking. "So, how do you like the valley? Is it different from your regular lifestyle?" Claire could tell she was just trying to make small talk.

She just shrugged and reached for a cracker. "It is defiantly different, but it is a lot different from the city. I mean when I was walking over here no one was outside, it was pretty freaky."

Lumina just nodded as did short honey colored hair. "Well people are getting ready for the festival tomorrow. So I'm not surprised."

"There's a Festival?" Claire hadn't been to one of those in a long time.

"Yeah." Lumina bit down a cracker but continued since her Grandmother was nowhere in sight. "The Tomato Festival; It's where everyone throws tomato's at each other. Also you can through them at someone you hate which makes it more fun than it actually is." She started laughing.

"But why would you need to prepare for that?" Something was off, yet again.

Lumina stopped laughing and just looked at Claire. "I'm not sure actually… They do it for every festival."

"Strange…" Claire muttered taking a cheese slice and a cracker. "But the festival itself sounds fun."

The only thing on her mind was the bizarre theme of the festival. And who would want to throw tomatos at one another. Even if it had only been one day in the valley, everything seemed to be so strange to her.


End file.
